


Holidays Are Better Together

by MizORbust



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizORbust/pseuds/MizORbust
Summary: Sometimes you just have to make things up as you go along, including celebrating the holidays.
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Kudos: 15





	Holidays Are Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> For the Ike/Soren Secret Santa Exchange. It's short but I tried.

It was hard, sometimes, picking out gifts for Ike. Soren knew that firsthand. Not that Ike didn’t appreciate gifts, no, that wasn’t it, it was that Ike wasn’t picky at all. If you gave him something and you put even a modicum of thought into it, he would love it. And that was well and good and all, but the fact of the matter is that Soren didn’t want his gift to fall into that same trap of “just good enough”. It had to be the best thing he could find. 

Another thing that made it difficult was Soren’s other various preoccupations, which were arguably more valuable to the Greil Mercenaries as a whole than Ike’s momentary happiness from a gift. And so, the matter slipped from his mind, only to be brought back up every now and then just on the sheer whims of whoever happened to mention getting them, and nothing more.    
  
Which was how he had ended up very close to the holidays with absolutely no gifts for the others (which was fine) and none for Ike (which was decidedly less so). It was fine, he told himself, he could manage to get something even on short notice. This thought ended with him staring at a list he’d written, with all of the gift ideas mostly crossed out, and some rewritten to be crossed out again after he decided it wasn’t going to work out.    
  
Of course, another solution would just be to  _ ask  _ Ike what he wanted, but that would ruin the surprise, and if he just wanted to ask Ike what he wanted and then get it for him and have everyone know, then he would have just run an errand instead of trying to pick up a gift in secret. He was sure Ike had noticed and became at least a little bit suspicious about what Soren was thinking.   
  
Ike had not noticed. Not that he hadn’t noticed the intensity of Soren’s thoughts, they were around each other too much for that to not be a given, but he hadn’t connected the intensity to the holidays in the slightest. Instead, he assumed it was something more in the way of strategy, or something else that Soren hadn’t felt needed to be run by him but was still worth thinking about. He wasn’t going to pry into that, for fear of interrupting whatever was so important in Soren’s head. If Soren hadn’t come to him asking for advice, then none was probably needed.   
  
Of course, Ike’s obliviousness left Soren in quite the predicament. One of late holiday gifts and things not being quite right. And then there was the matter of the party several people were  _ very  _ insistent needed to be a thing that was going to happen, and they were going to rope everyone into it, dislike of social interaction be damned. Attempts to come up with excuses to avoid that were also forefront on his mind, but they all fell flat at the slightest investigation. Maybe if he just showed up for a little bit, made a show of arriving and then asked Ike for help ditching the party that would work just as well. 

Yes. Okay. That would be his plan, and if he snuck away fast enough, nobody would notice he didn’t get them anything, and it would all work out in the end. Obviously there was no chance anyone got him something, barring Ike, probably expecting his clear lack of interest in the entire proceedings, which would have been a hitch in his otherwise perfect avoid-the-holiday-party plan.

It was going perfectly, as anticipated, with himself off in a corner somewhere, and Ike off in the center of the party. Once he’d been distracting enough, he’d slip away, to read a book or something instead of this. 

What wasn’t anticipated was Ike seeking him out, inadvertently bringing the party  _ to _ him instead of  _ away  _ from him, a terrible oversight on his part. “You doing okay, Soren?” No, definitely not, but he made an effort to nod. It was seen for the lie it was quickly, with Ike looking at him concerned. “Do you want to go exchange gifts somewhere quieter?”

A pause. “Ike, I didn’t get any gifts.”

"You got us the gift of your company." Ike said, trying to make the most of it. "No I didn't." replied Soren, eyeing up the sheer distance between him and literally everyone else at the party.

That got a laugh out of Ike, and a kiss pressed to Soren’s lips, which flustered him immediately. “Ah, it doesn’t matter, your company is gift enough. You want to ditch this party.” And that was a thing that Soren could get behind for sure.

Hot chocolate and snuggling was better than what was clearly becoming an even more boisterous party, given the addition of alcohol to everyone’s systems, but Soren couldn’t be bothered to worry about that with Ike next to him. Given that now he didn’t have to worry about gifts, or the holidays at all really, other than what he was doing right now, it was downright relaxing.   
  
He leaned his head against Ike’s shoulder, basking in how warm he was against him. It was very nice, a barrier against the cold that was liable to happen around this time. He was expecting Ike’s “I love you, Soren.” His own “I love you too.” before he could think twice about it was a bit less so, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind. Another kiss.    
  
Everything was good. He supposed he could  _ almost _ get used to the holidays, at this rate.


End file.
